DESCRIPTION: This application, for the EPA Hazardous Waste Worker Training program, proposes to continue the current NIEHS funded program to provide hazardous materials awareness and operational response training. The target population is employed in a wide range of jobs in road maintenance, wastewater treatment, and acute-care hospitals. The target population while employed in forty states, is concentrated in California, Illinois, Maine, New Hampshire, New York and Washington. This project proposes training 8,000 workers in 8-hour awareness-level emergency response and 2,000 workers in 24-hour operations-level emergency response. These 10,000 workers will be trained over the course of the five year grant period. Additionally, they propose to train an additional 70 Worker-Trainers.